Protein tyrosine phosphatases are a large family of transmembrane or intracellular enzymes that dephosphorylate substrates involved in a variety of regulatory processes (Fischer et al., 1991, Science 253:401-406). Protein tyrosine phosphatase-1B (PTP-1B) is a ˜50 kd intracellular protein present in abundant amounts in various human tissues (Charbonneau et al., 1989, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:5252-5256; Goldstein, 1993, Receptor 3:1-15).
Numerous proteins are substrates of PTP-1B. One important substrate is the insulin receptor. The binding of insulin to its receptor results in autophosphorylation of the receptor, most notably on tyrosines 1146, 1150, and 1151 in the kinase catalytic domain (White & Kahn, 1994, J. Biol. Chem. 269:1-4). This causes activation of the insulin receptor tyrosine kinase, which phosphorylates the various insulin receptor substrate (IRS) proteins that propagate the insulin signaling event further downstream to mediate insulin's various biological effects.
Kennedy et al., 1999, Science 283: 1544-1548 showed that protein tyrosine phosphatase PTP-1B is a negative regulator of the insulin signalling pathway, suggesting that inhibitors of this enzyme may be beneficial in the treatment of Type 2 diabetes. Mice lacking PTP-1B are resistant to both diabetes and obesity.
Further support for the use of PTP-1B inhibitors to treat type 2 diabetes and related diseases has been provided by the use of antisense oligonuceotides specific for PTP-1B in animal models of type 2 diabetes. Inhibition of PTP-1B with anti-sense oligonucleotides in the animal models resulted in normalization of blood glucose and insulin levels. Zinker et al., 2002, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 99: 11357.
Compounds that inhibit PTP-1B are therefore expected to have utility for treating and/or controlling Type 2 diabetes and for improving glucose tolerance in patients in need thereof. Inhibitors of PTP-1B are also expected to be useful for delaying the onset of diabetes in pre-diabetic patients and for preventing pre-diabetic patients from developing diabetes. PTP-1B inhibitors should also have utility in treating obesity and dyslipidemia. Human drugs for treating diabetes by inhibiting PTP-1B have so far not been successfully developed. New chemical compounds that inhibit PTP-1B are needed.
Overexpression and elevated levels of PTP-1B have been observed in several cancer lines, including chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML), breast cancer, ovarian cancer, and prostate cancer, suggesting a regulatory role for PTP-1B in controlling kinase activity in these and other cancer cells. See for example, Liu, et al., J Biol. Chem., 1996, 271:31290-31295; Kenneth et al., Mol Cell Biol, 1998, 18:2965-2975; Weiner et al., J Natl. Cancer Inst., 1996, 86: 372-378. Thus inhibition of PTP-1B activity may constitute an important target for treating or preventing these and other cancers. PTP-1B inhibitors may thus be useful for treating or preventing cancer and for slowing the progression of cancer once it has developed.
Studies also suggest that PTP-1B inhibitors may be useful for treating or preventing neurodegenerative diseases.